AROMA
by Xiaoji
Summary: 《-Tu eres mía...》 Nunca imagino decir aquellas palabras, quisa ese viaje al futuro le enseño que: No estaria solo el resto de su vida. Ahora tenia a una pequeña hervibora, el problema: Morder hasta la muerte al hervivoro mayor; ella era suya.
1. Prólogo

_ACLARACIÓN_ _: ¡Una pequeña historia **-**_ ** _1886_ _(_ _HaruxHibari_** _ **~)** **-** de esta pareja crack!_

 _DISCLAIMER_ _:_ _Los_ _personajes que_ _pertenecen_ _a su respectivo autor: Akira Amano._

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO.**

Él pensó: El juego de un niño.

Con los párpados cerrados y un semblante distante, el joven prefecto se mantiene sumido en algunos vagos recuerdos. Si era una fragancia intoxicante, un par de ojos negros penetrantes o un sombrío traje oscuro, no retenido en su memoria el rostro de una mujer ordinaria.

Una ordinaria mujer de una ordinaria sonrisa .., una agradable sonrisa.

Y entonces sonrió ante una idea muy peculiar ¿No era la ordinaria mujer la pequeña herbívora escurridiza de su escuela?

Una ordinaria mujer de ojos oscuros, muy diferente a la pequeña herbívora, escurridiza a los ojos de los grandes ojos achocolatados.

¿Seria el futuro de la niña, esa mujer?

Eran la misma persona, sin embargo ... La pequeña herbívora escurridiza, molesta e irritante, un contraste sin ninguna similitud.

Mantener en constante movimiento en las dos escuelas, una hora específica, en un lugar específico, ella buscaba entregar un almuerzo preparado para un herbívoro menor.

Tan insistente.  
Tan habladora.  
Tan excluida.

El joven prefecto ha tenido en cuenta también la posibilidad de morderla hasta la muerte. Aunque ... de una manera muy distinta.

Una pequeña herbívora salvaje necesitaría ser doméstica, preparada para ser la mujer ordinaria de su futuro.

La mujer ordinaria de su familia.

"¡Hibari ~! Chirrido ~ * ¡Hibari! Chirrido ~!"

Una sonrisa sombría se dibuja en el rostro inexpresivo del joven prefecto, tomando en cuenta las manos a la pequeña ave amarilla se dirige al despacho del Consejo estudiantil.

La pequeña herbívora debería haber llegado, una extraña sensación de anticipación que también se conoció.

La pequeña herbívora de su familia era muy competente en el arte de las mentiras.

* * *

 _[N / A: \ (^ _ ^) / Ah ~ que bonito quedó ~]_


	2. Capítulo 1

_ACLARACIÓN_ _: ¡Una pequeña historia -_ _1886_ _(_ _HaruxHibari_ _~) - de esta pareja crack!_

 _DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD_ _:_ _Los_ _personajes que_ _pertenecen_ _a su respectivo autor: Akira Amano._

* * *

Acto 1: LA FRAGILIDAD DE UN HERBÍVORO.

Hoy la pequeña herbívora de su familia tuvo un retraso significativo. No llegó hasta el fin del periodo de enseñanza.

Hibari se ve con anticipación desde la ventana del salón del Consejo.

Él se considera disgustado.

"Irracional, un almuerzo no debe tener forma específica, necesita ser entrenada". Bufó de apartando la vista.

El joven prefecto no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto, los estudiantes trataron ser invisibles para este prefecto demoníaco. Kusakabe mirando la expresión del muchacho.

"Kyo-san ¿la hermana tuvo algún inconveniente otra vez?" El vice comandante del Comité Disciplinario lo sabia, cada vez que la _pequeña herbívora_ llegó a ser su líder sin embargo, su opinión es sin embargo, con sus ojos brillaban con anticipación para interrogar a la niña personalmente.

¿Por qué llegó al final del periodo de enseñanza? ¿Por qué no, en el tiempo libre? Debía castigarla, la herbívora de su familia era traviesa e inconsciente de sus acciones.

¿Cómo debería castigarla?

"Kusakabe, preparamos dos cubetas de agua fría".

"¿Ah?" El joven miró a su líder con extrañeza.

"Déjalos en el despacho". Sin mirar la cara sorprendida de Kusakabe, el joven prefecto desapareció entre los pasillos.

Sin embargo, había ignorado lo más importante. La pequeña herbívora escurridiza quien se presenta constantemente.

La fragilidad de un herbívoro era universal, y ella no sería una excepción.

Hibari miró perdiendo completamente la anticipación y el brillo en sus ojos. La juventud se acurrucó en un ovillo en la final del pasillo, y en una esquina de su cuerpo emitía pequeños temblores.

La pequeña herbívora de su familia. La fuerza de los niños pequeños.

"Tan débiles ...", mirándola tan miserable.

Ella es en un punto crítico, tan vulnerable que un solo empujón más caería en la desesperación.

Una sonrisa satisfactoriamente nació en el rostro inexpresivo del prefecto, si ella tuvo conocimiento con la tristeza, el dolor y el sufrimiento.

Aunque el enamoramiento de una pequeña herbívora no es mucho dolor ...

Es una pena, sin embargo, como no son previsibles la inexistencia de las sonrisas infantiles, los pequeños pucheros, sus sonrojadas mejillas inexplicables y ... los brillantes ojos achocolatados de la niña dejar de aparecer por una larga temporada. Y entonces presentaría poco tiempo después, un aspecto sombrío y el brillo en sus ojos han desaparecido.

¿Aún no se percibe su presencia?  
Ah ... pequeña tonta herbívora, está tan centrada en su dolor.

Dando suaves pasos se acercó a la puerta semi abierta del salón del herviboro mayor. Allí, dos personas acurrucadas en un abrazo, se verán como ignorando su entorno; miró a su pequeña herbívora nuevamente.

Tan ingenua ... La niña se mantuvo apretando de manera inconsciente un almuerzo desperdiciado.

.

* * *

 _[N / A: (TT _ TT) /_ _Noo_ _~ mi nena ~ venga pa 'qi ~]_


	3. Capítulo 2

_ACLARACIÓN_ _: ¡Una pequeña historia -_ _1886_ ** _(_ _HaruxHibari_** _ **~)** \- de esta pareja crack!_

 _DISCLAIMER_ _:_ _Los_ _personajes que_ _pertenecen_ _a su respectivo autor: Akira Amano._

Acto 2: PRIMERA VEZ, ÚLTIMA VEZ.

—¿Sientes amor por él?

La pregunta había sobresaltado a su pequeña hervibora, con terror ella empezó a levantarse tiritando de frío o de miedo.

—¿Sientes amor por él? —volvió a preguntar, su voz era ronca y profunda haciendola estremecer. Y entonces las mejillas de ella, se tiñeron de un ligero rosa carmín.

El sonrió.

Con delicadeza ella resfregaba sus ojos quitando algun rastro de lágrimas. Los peores momentos ya habia pasado, o eso decía la gran sonrisa que su pequeña hervibora trataba de transmitirle.

Él se giró arrodillándose y llevando sus manos hacia atrás.

—¡Hahi! ¿Hibari-san?

Era por un favor.

Trataba de convencerse a si mismo, además no quería deberle nada a ella, menos a los chocolates del día blanco que recibio de su parte, sonrió con disimulo recordando sus pucheros. Hizo un movimiento con sus manos alentando a la muchacha a subirse a su espalda.

—Haru... —susurró ella sonrojada, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—, Haru es pesada... lo siento...

No hablaron, su recorrido fue silencioso, un silencio cómodo donde el aire caliente de la respiración de su pequeña herbívora calentaba en el hueco de su hombro y cuello.

Era cálida.

Pero era una débil hervibora, igual a todos.

El demonio de Namimori nunca podría proteger a un ser tan delicado y débil como ella, no... terminaría arrastrándola a la oscuridad absorbente de su monótono vivir.

Queria protegerla pero...

Escuchó el susurro de la niña. —Sabes Hibari-san, Haru es debil, muy debil... Llora por su corazon roto... ¡Pero Haru quisiera ser más fuerte. más fuerte y...! — Las palabras no llegaron a ser completadas pero era suficiente para ser entendidas.

Y entonces su pecho se hundió de placer, el prefecto se sintió extraño ¿eran estos los sentimientos frívolos de los herbívoros?

No, él era un cazador, un cazador no sentía emociones débiles, decidió dejar de lado y se enfoca en ella.

—¿El almuerzo, que harás? —dejo la pregunta seca, sin forma a ser evitada.

Sintio el sobresalto de la niña. Ella apretaba sus hombros reteniendo hipidos, y la oyó sorber aire pronunciando torpemente después.

—Haru... lo desechará.

Asintió de acuerdo, pasaron los pasillos vacíos, el campus estudiantil hasta llegar a la entrada y se quedó quieto, y la bajó con suavidad pero no la soltó, inconscientemente.

—Dejaras de venir a este lugar. —Habia anunciado su orden. El debía poner algo de orden en su territorio.

La reacción de la niña fue esperada incluso para él. Ella comenzó a forcejear y gruñirle tratando de mover los brazos de piedra del muchacho.

—¡prefecto tonto, suelta a Haru o gritare! ¡dejame, dejame desu!

 _Tonta niña._

—El herviboro mayor tiene una compañera.

—Hervibo... Tsuna. —La castaña quedó en silencio.

Sabiendo la verdad trata ingenuamente de negar la realidad.

—No vendrás más.

—¡No! —Insistio mirándolo con sus penetrantes par de ojos oscuros. Tan obstinada...

 _Así será, la primera y última vez, él cuidara de alguien._

—Segun el vigésimo tercer artículo escrito en reglas de la institución, el ingreso ilegal de alguna persona ajena a la institución será notificada.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron y ofendida apretó el almuerzo y lo levanto golpeando con fuerza el rostro del prefecto.

—¡Intentalo, tonto Haru vendrá y vendrá y no se rendirá con Tsuna!

Hibari sostuvo la mano en una de sus mejillas raspadas en una pequeña hinchazón viendo la silueta de su pequeña hervibora desaparecer.

 _Sería la primera y última vez para su insignificante hervibora._


End file.
